If I Were In Ocarina of Time
by tmmforever
Summary: Link wasn't alone on his journey. What if someone went with him? The only girl without a fairy? Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

_In the vast, deep forests of Hyrule…long have I served as the guardian spirit…I am known as the Great Deku Tree. The children of the forest, the Kokiri, live here with me. Each Kokiri has his or her own guardian fairy. However, there are 2 children who do not have fairies…_

Link and Kellen shivered in their sleep, as they had the same dream. They stood in front of a castle, as a storm raged onwards. The gate opened, and a horse raced out with a princess on it. The 2 children turned around to see some…green thingy…I dunno, as everything faded out.

_Navi…Ivan…Come hither…_

A blue fairy by the name of Navi, and a red by the name of Ivan flew before the Tree.

_Navi…Ivan…listen… Dost thou sense it? The climate of the evil descending upon this land…Malevolent forces are mustering to attack the land of Hyrule… For so long, the Kokiri Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of this world… But…before this tremendous evil power, even my power is as nothing… It seems the time has come for the 2 without fairies to begin their journey… the 2 whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule down the path of justice and truth… Navi, Ivan, go, now! Find our young friends and bring them to me… Time is running out…_

These were the words of the Great Deku Tree, the guardian of the forest. Navi and Ivan nodded as they began to fly off.

Navi flew around the Kokiri Village, looking for a boy with no fairy. She flew into a house, spotting a blond boy sleeping, and no fairy. "Hello, Link! Wake up! The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you. Link, get up!" Navi said, trying to get the boy up. He turned over, half awake, thinking it was a dream. "Hey! C'mon! Can Hyrule really be depending on such a lazy boy?" Navi continued to try to wake Link up. Finally, Link woke up, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He looked shocked to see Navi. "A fairy! Then…this wasn't a dream? The Great Deku Tree wants to see me?" He asked. "Of course! I'm Navi, the fairy. The Great Deku Tree asked me to be your partner from now on. Nice to meet you!" Navi said. "So…why does he need me?" Link asked. "You'll find out later, let's go!" Navi said a little impatiently. Link nodded and got out of bed.

Kellen was wide awake, just staring out of her window. She still was thinking of her dream. Who was that green…thingy? And who was that blond boy with her? She spaced out, until she heard a voice. "Hey, there you are!" She turned to see a red fairy. "Huh? A fairy?" She asked herself. Ivan nodded. "I'm Ivan! The Great Deku Tree asked me to bring you to him." He said. "Wow! But…why?" She asked. "Apparently, you and some kid need to lead Hyrule to justice…I dunno. Let's go!" He said. Kellen nodded, and walked outside.

The two kids were found.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Link walked out of his house, slightly worried and slightly eager for this new adventure. Down below, Saria, one of Link's friends, waved up to him. "Yahoo! Hi, Link!" She called. Link climbed down his ladder. "Hi, Saria." He said. "Hey, Link. Wait, is that a fairy? Finally, a fairy came to you! Wow!" She said, excitedly. "Yeah. And not only that, but the Great Deku Tree wants to see me!" Link told her. "Really? It's quite an honor to talk to him!" Saria was so surprised and happy for him. "I'll wait for you here. Go see him!" She told Link. They said goodbye, and Link took off. Their first objective was to find Ivan and Kellen. Link noticed a tan girl with short, black hair. He recognized her as the girl with no fairy, but something was different. She had a fairy with her.

Kellen ran through the Kokiri village, looking for Navi and Link. She remembered Link was that kid with no fairy, just like her. "Hey, Ivan, how are we supposed to know where Link is?" Kellen asked her new partner. Ivan paused, then noticed them behind her. "Is that them?" He said. Kellen turned around and saw a blond boy and a blue fairy. "That was too easy…" she mumbled. They walked over to the two. "Navi, I found her!" Ivan said. Navi and Ivan began to chat, and Kellen looked over at Link. They had talked before, but they didn't very well know each other. "Hi, Link!" She said, cheerfully. Link smiled back at her, and said hi. They approached an entrance, And crawled through. They walked around, and Link didn't notice the giant boulder about to crush him. "Look out!" Kelly said, pulling Link out of the boulder's path. "Why is that thing even rolling around here?" Link asked. "No clue…" Kellen replied. They continued to walk, coming across a chest. They pulled out the Kokiri swords.

[Yes, two swords. I need one too, you know.]

"So… what now?" Kellen asked. "Let's go!" Link said, cheerfully. He continued to walk when the boulder hit him, knocking him over. He sat up holding his head. Kellen tried not to laugh. "Hey, don't laugh! What if you got hit?" Link said. "Oh, please, Link.", Kellen said, "It's not like I'm gonna miss a huge boul-" Then Kellen found herself on the ground, and the boulder rolling away. "Never mind…" She said. They crawled back through the entrance. "Hey…do any of us have money?" Navi asked. Kellen had a few rupees, as did Link. The 4 finally entered a shop. "Why did you bring us here, Kellen?" Link asked. "To buy shields, of course!" She replied. They bought 2 Deku Shields. After getting past Mido, still as rude as ever, they made their way towards the Great Deku Tree.

"We're here." Kellen said. They looked up to see the Tree, looking weak. "Oh…Navi…thou hast returned…" The Tree spoke, "Link, Kellen…welcome …Listen…Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless, and full of nightmares…As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it…Verily, thou hast felt it…Children, the time has come to test thy courage…I have been cursed…I need you to break it with your wisdom and courage…Dost thou have courage enough to undertake this task?" He asked. Kellen nodded, but Link thought for a while. Finally, he nodded. "Good…now enter, brave ones, as well as Navi and Ivan." He said, and opened his mouth. _Ew…_ Kellen thought. They entered, as he closed his mouth. They looked around to find a dungeon. "Whoa! All of this is inside of his **BODY**?" Kellen asked. "Guess so…" Link said. They began to walk around, as giant flowers sprouted up and began to attack. Kellen and Link jumped into action, using their swords. Kellen picked up the Deku Nut it dropped. "We might need this." She explained. Link climbed up a ladder, followed by Kellen. "Look at this wall! These vines make it easy to climb on!" Ivan said.

They continued to walk around, until Kellen came across a chest. She pulled out a Fairy Slingshot. "How come you get the slingshot?" Link asked. "I found it." Kellen said.

They were now ready for whatever lied ahead.


End file.
